The field of the invention relates generally to fuse holders or fuse blocks, and more specifically to modular fuse blocks adaptable for use with overcurrent protection fuses having opposed, axially extending terminal elements.
Electrical fuses are overcurrent protection devices for electrical circuitry, and are widely used to protect electrical power systems and prevent damage to circuitry and associated components when specified circuit conditions occur. A fusible element or assembly is coupled between terminal elements of the electrical fuse, and when specified current conditions occur, the fusible element or assembly melts or otherwise structurally fails and opens a current path between the fuse terminals. Line side circuitry may therefore be electrically isolated from load side circuitry through the fuse, preventing possible damage to load side circuitry from overcurrent conditions.
A considerable variety of overcurrent protection fuses are known and have been used to some extent with a corresponding variety of fuse holders. Improvements are, however, desired.